


"i got distracted."

by acooleg



Series: egg's pokemon thirst [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i stan a dragon man, reader isn't gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooleg/pseuds/acooleg
Summary: raihan's let you watch him practice for months. he can't help but let his mind wander when you're in the stadium with him, since he's fallen in love with you without ever speaking.~i blame bullet~
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Raihan/Reader
Series: egg's pokemon thirst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568401
Comments: 36
Kudos: 622





	"i got distracted."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulletprooffluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletprooffluff/gifts).



> everyone: raihan is a wolfish flirt and knows how to romance people  
> me: raihan is a wolfish flirt and knows how to romance people _in theory_ but SUCKS at it when it comes to someone he likes, @ me if you want to fight

To say Raihan was smitten with you would be an understatement. The poor man was head over heels for you, in love with every little thing you did. And who could blame him? You were positively gorgeous, adorable, radiant, beautiful… Well, every attractive adjective there was, you were.

And because you were so eye catchingly wonderful, he kept getting distracted during his training. Not that that was your fault or anything! You always came to watch his matches, both practice and professional, and cheered your support for him. It's how he noticed you in the first place; you took up the spot right behind his opponent in the stands, front and center so he could see you.

Even when the arena was mostly empty, only him and his Pokémon and whatever they were practicing against, you were there. Sitting in the stands, watching how he battled with the most excited look in your eyes. It made him fall even more in love with you.

It had become a silent agreement between you two, after the first time he saw you sneaking around after hours to watch, that you were always welcome. You hadn't said anything the first time he saw you. But he had seen the look on your face, the look of desperately needing to find some place you belonged. So he thought: why not give you that place here? And ever since then, you always found your way into that spot to cheer him on.

Now, Raihan wasn't the type to shy away from anything difficult. In fact, he embraced it. He was Leon's rival, after all, and the strongest Gym Leader to boot! He loved a good challenge! But loving a good challenge wasn't quite the same as asking you for your number. Or even for your name! He had to be a gentleman for that, someone that wouldn't trip over his feet or his words when he finally worked up the courage to talk to you.

Today was no different for the Dragon-type Gym Leader. He was honing his team to perfection while waiting for this season's challengers to start trickling in and booking his stadium for matches, dancing around the arena to make sure he could see your wonderfully excited face. Every time you two locked eyes, he'd flash you a grin and you'd give him the biggest, happiest laugh he'd ever heard. He adored it. He adored you.

It was in between one of his sets that you stood up. A break from the status quo - you never got up while he was training. It caused him to stop mid-callout, his Sandaconda giving him a peculiar look, awaiting the rest of his command. Raihan watched as you leaned against the railing, cradling your cheek in one hand and waving his way with the other. He dropped his own hand and Sandaconda got out of his attack position, slithering into one of the sand dunes he had created.

Carefully, the man approached you, careful not to break eye contact. This was different. He hadn't thought you'd be the one to start up this… whatever this was. The first encounter? But you stared at him and gave him a soft smile and, gosh, there he was, falling in love with you once again. He couldn't help it. He walked towards you, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming this up.

You waved again when he was closer. He waved back. You giggled softly, pushing hair behind your ears. In the dimming light of the empty stadium, you looked like an angel. Who did he have to thank for letting him see someone so beautiful every single day? He'd thank their ear off. They had given him someone so wonderful.

Without thinking, he ran towards the inner wall of the stadium, kicking up its side and finding holds wherever he could for his fingers. Your gasped when he scaled up to the stands in a few vaults, pulling himself underneath the safety bars. His muscles - which had been complaining of exhaustion and overuse for the last couple hours - refused to work, so he laid on the ground, cheek pressed against the cool metal, and stared up at you. He gave you a two fingered salute. "Good evenin'," he greeted, out of breath.

You giggled softly again, moving to grab your bag out of one of the seats. He quirked one brow up as you dug around in it. After a moment, you set the bag back in the seat and crouched beside him , pulling out a water bottle and handing it to him. "Good evening indeed, Gym Leader Raihan." Your voice was smooth as silk. It matched that whole vibe you had going on.

He accepted the water bottle, pleasantly surprised by how cold it was. He pressed it to his cheek and tried to will his muscles to work. He was making a fool out of himself in front of you. First climbing the walls like a freakin' Grookey and then losing all strength because of it? You were going to think he was so lame.

Raihan stared up at you, watching as your eyes danced across him. He needed to speak, dammit. You were going to think he was some kind of loser, right? Right?

"Wonderful weather we're havin', yeah?"

So uncool. Terrible. He's fans would excommunicate him if they ever heard that weak attempt of a conversation starter. Maybe he should snap a selfie to remember this failure…

But you laughed, loud and happy and so wonderful. "This weather that you started? Absolutely wonderful." Ah, yeah, his Sandaconda had started a sandstorm, hadn't he? He'd have to thank you for playing his blunder off just right. You offered your hand and he accepted it, letting you help him up just enough to sit on his butt. You sat across from him, legs crossed.

He looked at your sports water bottle, popping the mouthpiece out so he could drink. Water was good. He liked water and needed it desperately. Was he thirsty from you or the exercise? Or was it both?

You held your hands out in front of you, the universal 'slow down' gesture. "Not so fast, or you're going to-"

He choked.

"-choke." You scooted his way and started patting his back while he coughed loudly. After a moment, his throat was clear. He was mortified, hiding his face behind his hand as he rubbed spittle away from his mouth. "Are you okay, Leader Raihan?"

He nodded, digging his fingers into his head band and pulling it over his face. He was undoubtedly red by now. "I'm okay, I'm okay." A quick glance your way and he saw that adorably concerned look on your face. "And just… Raihan. Drop that formality crap."

"Ah. Okay." You had a satisfied grin on your face, although it looked to be meant more for yourself than for him. After a moment, you said softly, "Raihan." You looked like the Meowth that ate the Pidgey. It was unfair, just how cute you were.

In a surge of confidence, he barked out, "You know my name. What's yours?" When he realized how sharp he had asked it, he looked away again. He took another slow sip of water, sharp teeth hooking under the lip of the mouthpiece as he contemplated what to do next. He had already embarrassed himself royally, so there wasn't much else he could do to mess up, right? Right.

You were next to him now. Your leg was touching his, your hand still on his upper back. Maybe choking wasn't that bad. "My name?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Why should I tell you?" Raihan hadn't expected that from you, and you laughed at the openly surprised face he made. He hadn't pegged you as someone that could be sassy. Somehow, it made you more endearing. You touched his chin, shutting his mouth as you giggled, "I'm kidding! Close your mouth, or else Cutieflies will decide to fly in!"

Your fingers were soft and warm against his skin. He almost stuttered on his words as he said, "You're really gonna tease me, after all I've done for you? Letting you stay here after hours and watch my private training, trusting you not to spill my secret workout regimen to the public?" There, that was cool, yeah?

You grinned at him, "Oh, please! You're streaming, like, twenty percent of the time! It's barely secret!"

He could get into this teasing session, excitedly shooting back with, "I only show my best during that twenty percent! None of my fans see all the fails during that other eighty percent - just you!"

"What fails are you talking about? All I see is you and your Pokémon performing amazing moves! You're just a show off!"

"Just showin' off for you!" He winked and you let out another deep laugh. There was the confidence he had been needing, the confidence he felt any other time.

Your laughter trailed off and you had to wipe your eyes. After a moment, you said a name. Was it your name? He repeated it. You nodded, "That's me!"

It was pretty, like you. Damn, you really were beautiful in every way, huh?

"Thanks for letting me stay in here," you said after a moment, the hand on his back tracing down his spine before resting behind him. You leaned back and stared at the arena. Even your profile was gorgeous. "I know you don't know why, but I appreciate it so much. I love watching your Pokémon. They're all so beautiful. The way you battle is, too. You truly are incredible."

He sat the water bottle on the ground and hid his face, feeling the blush spreading across his cheeks and up his ears. His fingers found themselves in his headband again, tugging it down. Your words made him feel so bashful.

"I'm glad you think so." You looked over to him, one brow quirked up ever so slightly. He was struck by how pretty your eyes were. "Are you a trainer?"

You nodded, pushing some hair out of your eyes. "Yeah. Have been since I was a kid." Raihan picked up the bottle and took another sip. "I have a Glaceon and a Sylveon. Frost and Fae, respectively."

He winced ever so slightly. "Ooh, Ice- and Fairy-type. You tryna break my heart over here?"

The way you suddenly got defensive was kind of adorable. You shook your head and flailed your arms. "No! No, gosh, no! It wasn't intentional! I definitely didn't do that on purpose!" He snickered at your flustered state and you sat back on the ground, having sat up on your knees. "Frost was an accident, actually. She was originally called 'Flame' because I was gonna evolve her into a Flareon but then I handed her the wrong stone and…"

You covered your face and he barked out a loud laugh of his own. "You gave your Eevee the wrong frickin' stone!?"

You were embarrassed, if the bright pink on your cheeks told him anything. "I was thirteen and stupid! I've since learned how to properly keep my bag organized!" But you started laughing, too. "I wouldn't trade her for the world, though. She's a sweetheart. Fae is, too. He's a big ol' baby, constantly wanting attention."

"Was his evolution intentional?" Raihan smirked over at you, gawking at your silence. "You _didn't._ "

"His original name was 'Flash,'" you dramatically cried. "But we got close really fast, and he just happened to know 'Baby-Doll Eyes' and--" You hung your head in mock shame. "One day, after a battle, he just started evolving and I couldn't bring myself to stop it. So instead of a Jolteon, I had a handsome Sylveon."

He laughed again. You grinned at him. "You should bring them next time," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. It sounded like you had been such a fun and clueless trainer. He would've loved to have seen it. "We can do a double battle."

"They're in my bag," you said, gesturing to the oversized backpack that took up one of the seats. "As a trainer, I never go anywhere without my partners. But they can get rowdy so I tend to keep them in there so they don't cause a distraction. I know you need to focus."

He smirked again, trying his hardest to give you one of those wolfish looks that all his fans loved. "I haven't been able to focus since you first started coming here." The panic on your face suddenly made Raihan regret that burst of confidence, because what was _supposed_ to be a flirty line came off as harsh. "No, that's not--" He cut himself off, turning his body to face you directly. "That was harsh, and I didn't mean it."

But you looked upset. Raihan could read body language and yours was getting very closed off, very fast. You placed your hands in your lap, head hung once again. "Have I been distracting you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just… Gosh, I just can't do anything right."

He set his hands on your shoulders. "It's not a bad distraction. You're just…"

"A nuisance?"

"I just said it's not bad!" You were looking at him again, clearly confused. "You've become this source of encouragement for me and when I see you you're all I can think about!" He was blushing, he could feel it. He desperately wanted to hide his face but that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"So I'm… a good nuisance," you whispered.

"Call yourself a nuisance one more time and I will screech." He had messed up, hadn't he? He definitely had. He was so uncool…

But you laughed. "You can just say you have a crush on me, Raihan." Oh boy, it was more than a crush. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have one on you."

It was his turn to panic briefly. What. _What._ But then he was grinning like a doofus. "Of course you do, have you seen me?"

"Calm down there, Mister Chokes-A-Lot." You crossed your arms across your chest, smiling right back. "Just 'cause I have a crush on you doesn't mean you can suddenly get all smooth."

"It's not sudden at all, I've always been smooth."

"You're kidding, right?" You gestured to the railing. "I literally just watch you climb up this."

"Like a prince climbing towards a princess."

"Like a Grookey chasing a berry."

"Oh, ouch." But he was grinning, setting his elbow on his knee and holding his chin in his palm. "When am I allowed to get smooth, then?"

You copied his pose, giving him a toothy smile. "When are you taking me on a date?"

Rather than answering, he asked, "Now who's being the smooth one?" Despite that, he already had his phone out and was pulling up a fresh contact page.

You swiped it as soon as he handed it your way, quickly typing in your info as you teased, "What can I say? I've learned watching the best." You let your touch linger as you handed him back his phone.

He was falling in love all over again. "You wanna go to dinner? Like, right now?"

"Right now?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "Right now. I'll go gather up my crew and we can just," he made a high wind sound, hand accompanying it, "make a Combee-line to the nearest cafe."

"That's awful quick, don't you think?"

"Nah. I've been wanting to ask you out for months."

You tilted your head, hair falling in your eyes. "Why haven't you?"

Raihan smiled sweetly. "I got distracted."

**Author's Note:**

> i love leon but raihan has mucho 'looks rough around the edges but is actually a big sweetie' potential


End file.
